Découverte plus qu'agréble !
by Eiram-sama
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque Ichigo découvre la vrai visage du scientifique fou, Mauyri Kurostuchi, capitaine de la douzième division du Gotaï treize ? C'est mon premier lemon !


_**Couple :**____**Ichigo x Mauyri**_

**Disclamer **: Tous les personnages appartienne à Tite Kubo, mais l'histoire m'appartient !

**Rating **: M

**Titre** : Découverte plus qu'agréable !

**Synopsis **: Que se passe t-il lorsque Ichigo découvre la vrai visage du scientifique fou, Mauyri Kurostuchi, capitaine de la douzième division du Gotaï treize ?

_**C'est la première fois que je tente un lemon, alors soyer indulgent !**_

_**Merci de laisser un petit commentaire !**_

_**GOMEN pour les fautes de français !**_

/***********/

Ichigo se sentait bien, il avait l'impression de flotté sur un nuage. Une légère odeur de bougie parfumée à la fraise lui titillait les narines. De plus, une petite brise caressait son visage. Son corps entier était détendu car une douce chaleur le réchauffait. Apparemment il dormait dans un endroit très agréable. Il avait du mal à refaire surface dans la réalité. Puis, en ce concentrant, il sentit de légère caresse sur son visage et au creux de son coup. Il réalisa au fur et mesure que la petite brise qu'il avait sentit auparavant était en fait le souffle de quelqu'un. Pourtant il ne ressentait aucune énergie spirituelle proche, à moins que cette personne ne soit dissimulée. Se réveillant complètement à présent, il garda les yeux fermer en essayant d'analyser se qui se passait. Il se trouvait sur un lit plus que confortable, et d'après ses sensations il portait un yakuta en soie car le tissu sur sa peau était doux et lisse. Des bougies étaient allumées dans la pièce. Et fait très important, il y avait une personne qui était tout près de lui sur le lit. Même très proche, car il sentait de léger mouvement sur le lit où il se trouvait. Après un moment de flottement, cette personne se mis à le caresser tendrement. Il tenta de se rappeler la dernière chose qu'il avait faite, mais il n'y arrivait pas. De guerre lasse, il ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Paupière d'ailleurs très lourde à levée. En plus, la personne près de lui accentuait encore plus ses caresses et ses baisers sur son corps. Involontairement son être entier réagissait à ces attentions. Il laissa échapper un son de plaisir contenu.

« **Mmm. **»

Ichigo sous le choc se figea et l'homme qui lui prodiguait cette douce torture s'était arrêté également. Et oui cette personne était un homme ! Son instinct ne pouvait le tromper plus longtemps. Ce qui fit réagir le rouquin immédiatement, en essayant de levé ses bras. En vain, car il était attaché de chaque côté du lit. Une colère sourd monta en lui. Et brutalement il réussit à ouvrir ses yeux.

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Un homme d'une beauté à coupé le souffle le regardait intensément de ses yeux magnifique, sombre et de couleurs jaune. Ichigo n'avait jamais vue une telle personne de sa vie. Il avait le visage fin et régulier, voir même un peu efféminé. Ces cheveux étaient bleus et court. Sa musculature était féline et ferme d'après ce qu'il sentait. L'homme avait une carrure assez carré, mais qui était proportionnelle au reste de son corps. Il était vraiment très attirant et très sexy car lui aussi portait un yakuta qui était bleu nuit.

Le choc passé Ichigo se reprit. Il se mit une claque mentalement pour avoir eu des se genre de pensé, surtout pour une personne de même sexe que lui. Jusqu'à maintenant il s'était toujours cru hétérosexuel. L'évidence le troubla, mais sa colère pris davantage le pas.

« **Teme ! Qui êtes vous ? Où je suis ?** » S'écria t-il.

« **Ichigo Kurosaki c'est comme cela que vous vous adressez à un capitaine.** » Susurra t-il au creux de son oreille.

Ichigo eu un frisson au corps. Cette voie il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle appartenait à ce scientifique fou de malheur, Mayuri Kurostuchi ! Cet homme au dessus de lui c'était lui ! Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux sous le second choc de sa vie en même pas cinq minutes. Comment cet homme en face de lui pouvait être ce fou ? Tant de question assaillir sa tête qu'il ne su quoi dire devant ce fait pour lui improbable.

« **Vous !** »

Un rire rauque le répondit. Un rire qui lui donnait des frissons sur tout le corps.

Se reprenant assez rapidement, il se débattit furieusement contre ces liens. Ichigo voulu se détacher, mais une main ferme le plaque sur le lit.

« **Tu ne peux t'échapper Kurosaki-san**. » Une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

« **Pourquoi je suis ici ? C'est un de vos expérience n'est-ce pas ?** » Souffla-il entre ses dents.

« **Ne me dit pas que tu ne souviens de rien.** » Dit-il avec ironie.

« **Me souvenir de quoi ?** » Grogna-t-il.

« **Et bien du pari.** »

« **Quel pari, teme ?** »

Le scientifique ferma quelques minutes ses yeux pour une quelconque réflexion. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait triché pour le pari et l'avait drogué pour l'emmener dans son lit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il guettait le rouquin pour pouvoir effectuer ses expériences. Mais il avait changé d'avis et avait eu d'autre projet pour lui beaucoup plus agréable. Il se doutait bien que se sera la première fois pour lui et il s'en réjouissait d'avance. Il appréhendait quand même la réaction d'Ichigo. Alors que la colère d'Ichigo ne faisait que grimper en flèche face à se silence. Heureusement qu'il avait placé partout dans la pièce des contrôleurs de riatsu, sinon le rouquin l'aurait vite fait expédié. Il se félicita pour ce geste. Kurostuchi décida tout de même d'aller droit au but.

« **Quel pari ? Rép... **»

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que Mayuri l'embrassa à pleine bouche, et profita qu'il est sa bouche ouvert pour y introduire directement sa langue à l'intérieur. Surpris par un tel revirement, le rouquin surpris se laissa faire. Prenant même du plaisir à cet échange qui dura quelques minutes. Mayuri en profita également pour le serré plus étroitement contre lui et le caresser sur toute la longueur de son corps. Glissant une de ses mains sous son yakuta rouge pour lui malaxer les fesses, et de l'autre main derrière la nuque pour pouvoir accentuer le baiser. Ichigo se sentait toute chose. Contre toute attente un grognement de plaisir se fit entendre au fond de sa gorge. Le scientifique en frissonna de plaisir. Kurostuchi cassa le baiser puis se glissa sur son torse en traçant son chemin de légère baiser qui donna à l'orangé des frissons de plaisir. Fixant ses yeux vers le jeune homme il murmura :

« **Le pari n'a plus d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est maintenant Kurosaki-san.** »

Sans le vouloir il hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Ichigo décida de se laisser son instinct faire le reste, car ce qu'il découvrait sur le scientifique le bouleversait. Son trouble à cette instant il le savait ne faussera pas son jugement plus tard. Donc il aviserait ensuite, car son corps était en feu sous les caresses de ce fou. Ichigo sentait la verge de l'autre frotté sur la sienne et ce qui fit monter son excitation.

Quant à Mayuri il ne s'attendait pas ressentir de telle chose pour ce rouquin. Au début ce n'était qu'un jeu venu d'un pari, puis une expérience scientifique. Mais dès l'instant ou il l'avait vue étendu sur le lit dans ce yakuta rouge, quelque chose en lui s'était produit que le scientifique qu'il était ne pouvait s'expliquer. Ce qui l'étonnait encore plus était la tendresse dont il faisait preuve envers le rouquin. Il s'était également attendu à plus de résistance de sa part, car il connaissait l'aversion du jeune envers lui. Le corps d'Ichigo répondait à chacun de ses attouchements et pour cela il se réjouissait. Il était content et heureux qu'il lui fasse de l'effet. Il savait qu'il avait un physique attrayante, mais rare était les osassions ou il profitait de cette avantage.

Kurostuchi s'aventura plus bas entre ces jambes et délicatement se saisit de sa verge et sans une hésitation l'engloutit en totalité dans sa bouche. Ichigo eu le souffle coupé à cet acte. Puis Mauyri entama un va et vient de sa bouge sur le sexe d'Ichigo. Il le suçota comme une sucette. Ichigo commença involontairement à bouger son bassin, mais doucement le scientifique le maintien fermement de ses deux mains.

« **Mm...mmm...mm.** » Gémie Ichigo sous cette assaut incroyable.

« **J'en peux plus **»

Mauyri le savait et continua de plus belle sa douce torture en ralentissant la cadence. Ichigo tira sur le tissu qui lui attachait les mains de chaque côté du lit. Tout à son travail, Mauyri regarda Ichigo qui les joues s'étaient teintées de rouge. D'ailleurs cela le rendait encore plus désirable pensa le scientifique.

« **Je t'en prie. Mmm...mmm **» Supplia le jeune homme.

Sous cette requête tant attendu, il accéléra ses mouvements.

« **Je vais venir **»

Mauyri sentit l'orgasme d'Ichigo monté en crescendo, puis atténuant le point culminant il se déversa dans la bouche de Kurostuchi qui avala le liquide blanchâtre. Il remonta vers le visage d'Ichigo pour échanger un doux baiser qui avait le goût salé du rouquin. Ichigo flottait encore dans les brumes de l'orgasme.

« **Je constate que tu as beaucoup aimé.** »

« **Mmh** » Fut le seul son qu'il put emettre.

Mauyri nicha sa tête au creux de son coup pour respirer le doux parfum fruité de son amant. Ichigo avait récupéré son souffle et était revenu du ciel quand il sentit que son partenaire lui n'était pas soulagé, au contraire.

« **Détache moi.** »

Relevant légèrement la tête, il fixa Ichigo, mais tout ce qu'il vit dans ces yeux couleur ambre était de la tendresse et du désir. Le coeur du scientifique rata un battement à ce constat. Après des secondes à faire le point il décida de le relâcher en sachant que le rouquin pouvait le planter là.

Ichigo savait que l'autre prenait un risque en le libérant de ses attaches. Mais il décida encore une fois de suivre son instinct qui jusqu'ici ne l'avait pas trompé. Se sentant enfin libre de ses mouvements il se frotta les poignées qui était devenu rouge à force de tiré dessus.

Mayuri s'allongea sur le côté en fermant les yeux s'attendant à ce que le rouquin parte. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant les yeux de le voir se pencher sur lui.

« **Ichigo.** » Dit-il surpris.

« **Mauyri**. » Murmura-t-il.

Lentement leur lèvre se rapprocha pour s'unir à nouveau dans un baiser tendre au début, pour vite devenir plus passionné. Reprenant le dessus Mauyri s'abandonna à la caresse du jeune homme qui encercla sa tête de ses bras, et ses mains qui jouaient dans ses cheveux. Il adorait cette sensation. Ichigo fit prisonnier son corps avec ses jambes. Ensemble il entama un balai ou tout deux s'affrontaient pour dominer. Au bout d'un moment Ichigo prit les doigts de Kurostuchi dans sa bouche pour le lécher. Par se geste il lui fit comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

« J**e te veux en moi.** »

« **Tu es sur **? »

« **Vient **»

Suivant le souhait de son amant, il le prépara délicatement en enfonçant un doigt, puis deux. Ichigo se crispa quelque peu à cette intrusion douloureuse, mais tant souhaité. Pour lui faire oublier cette sensation Mauyri l'embrassa profondément tout en remettant un troisième doigt. Puis il fit des mouvements de ciseau.

Cassant le baiser il demanda.

« **Tu est prêt ?** »

Ichigo hocha simplement la tête. Se positionnant en ses jambes tout en le soulevant le bassin il commença à le pénétré lentement jusqu'à la garde. Il ne fit pas de geste le temps que son amant s'habitue à lui. Il avait du mal à se retenir. Ichigo serra les dents et s'accrocha au épaule de son amant car cela faisait horriblement mal.

« **Va s'y bouge.** » Dit-il dans un souffle.

« **D'accord, mais détend toi... Ichi...** »

A ces mots, Ichigo ouvrit plus ses jambes pour mieux l'accueillir en lui. Signe qu'il lui faisait confiance. Et n'attendant que cela, il se mit à faire des va et vient régulier tout en fermant les yeux pour prendre plus de plaisir à bouger en lui.

« **Tu es si étroit. Mmm...mm.** » murmura t-il dans son oreille, car il avait le souffle court et haletante.

Ichigo rougie légèrement à ce commentaire des plus explicites. Puis tout à coup il vit des étoiles devant ces yeux et gémit en oublia la douleur.

« **Mmm,mmh. Ho oui ! !** »

Son amant su qu'il avait trouvé le point sensible. Les deux hommes bougeaient ensemble, ils étaient transportés par leurs plaisir. Yeux dans les yeux et les mains enlacés, ils partirent en même sur les sommets de la jouissance. Cela fut violent, intense, et tellement transcendant que leurs corps se raidir dans un même mouvement. Chacun criant le nom de l'autre.

Kurostuchi se laissa glisser sur Ichigo qui l'enlaça tendrement. Tout deux reprenant doucement leur souffle. Ils laissèrent un silence confortable s'installer entre eux. Écoutant le coeur de l'autre battre comme une douce berceuse.

Avant de glisser dans un sommeil réparateur Ichigo demanda.

« **Il faut que tu me dises qu'elle était ce pari, parce que je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre. **»

N'attendant pas de réponse il s'endormit du sommeil du juste, tout en serrant son amant tout contre son coeur.

Mauyri souriait tendrement à son amant en se disant qu'il ne laisserait plus partir maintenant qu'il avait goûté à son petit rouquin.

_**C'était comment ? Car c'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon. Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait ! **_


End file.
